


One of Those Conversations

by GertieAndMaud



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Deep and meaningful conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, post zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GertieAndMaud/pseuds/GertieAndMaud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Douglas have one of those deep conversations about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Conversations

It had been an such a lovely evening, in many ways it had shown how nothing had changed, and he doubted now ever would! Sure Martin spent much of the last year wandering if he'd done the right thing and wether he'd been stupid to change things but it really was his dream job and weather it would ever be the same but evenings like last night proved actually nothing had ever changed just stuff got in the way and they forgot to talk about it. The move to Switzerland hadn't been easy it wouldn't for any one, but he was leaving the people he thought of as family jobless. He and Douglas hadn't got on the first few months after Carolyn had told them that Martin had to take the job and that MJN would wind up, they'd gone from being the most content either of them had ever been to full scale rows. It was understandable while he'd secured his future Douglas's career was affectively over, fifty seven old pilots weren't exactly in great demand not least ones with a very chequered history. It had began like many did, dinner and walk with an excited Arthur and Douglas back to a cheapish hotel, it had ended also like so many had lying next to his best friend and lover in bed feeling like they were the only thing that mattered in world! 

18 months ago they were MJN the conversations had been different, when they were getting on Martin and Douglas would play word games when they weren't Martin would become ore annoyed than usual at Douglas schemes and Martin would annoy Douglas with the constant reminders that he out ranked him, would Carolyn getting annoyed at them both and worrying that this could be the trip that bankrupted the company and indeed her personally, while rather withered about how destinations sounded like twinkly fair ground rides! But by far the best were those times him and Douglas would share a room at each other a quiet glass of wine for Martin and a mineral water for Douglas before collapsing together on the twin beds they'd pushed together to makeshift double bed.. Sometimes they'd just carry on their word games or even Arthur's version of fizz buzz away to each other, stroking each others hair until falling in to a deep peaceful sleep holding hands other times their would be hands and mouths every where clawing and nibbling hungrily craving each others bodies. 

Now, They were back in their shared room having just come back from dinner and an evening walk listening to Arthur witter about all sorts of Brilliant things. But instead of being the cheapest food they could find it had been a rather nice Japanese fish feast, since Gertie was partly made of gold Carolyn was a lot less worried about financial ruin and having the new first officer around, certainly made for a happier more amenable Carolyn. While Douglas missed his and Carolyn's sparring it was more fun being Herc's superior, Martin and Douglas however weren't interested in out doing each other now, Douglas being captain he seemed to less concerned with at the very least slightly dodgy schemes, and Martin had lost his chip on the shoulder. He was the lowest the new first officer and Swiss Air. Here he was on his first leave three months after joining the large airline, and instead of going on holiday or even back to Wokingham, he'd got on the next flight to Paris, and was now laying on a nice queen sized bed watching the OJS captain prepare for bed. 

"Douglas" Martin's voice was so quiet, Douglas knew it was going to be one of those nights, "Douglas do you believe in true love ?" yes it was going to be one of those conversations, He flopped on the bed next to His former captain, sighing. 

"Are we talking Disney true love, here? Aladdin gets Jasmine, beauty gets the beast, Ariel gets prince Eric?!" 

"No but how do you know your Disney movies?" Martin giggled. 

"It's amazing what you learn from flying with Arthur, Mowgli!!" he dodged a swipe from Martin "No i have 7 year old who know the DVDS line by line " an odd contented smile crept his face.   
"aww Lottie, is it actually possible for to love her more than you do!" 

"No, not at all, she's my world! i can't explain!, I didn't see her much when Helena and I were married, but I didn't miss her any less, I can't put it in to words," it was defiantly going to be one of those nights!, So often in the past it was Martin curled up like a cat resting on Douglas, now he pulled him closer so the older mans head was resting on his chest. 

"try, see that's what I mean try I'm interested" Martin stroked a hand through the greying hair.   
"well, i can't even explain, you know my reputation, and if you were to ask Herc, he'd say I was the last person he'd expect to be a dad, in fact he used say he'd feel sorry for any kid if I was"   
"Oh yes you mighty sky God," Martin's fingers playing with the hem of Douglas's tee shirt  
"shhh you, I thought you were interested!" grabbing The invading hands linking his own fingers through the younger pilots. 

"sorry I am!!" said with a slight chuckle, "I see the way you look at her i can't imagine whats going on inside, I never saw you look at Helena or me like that!"   
"Well Helena I probably never did love enough to feel that way, you, I really you complete me and ask Arthur and Carolyn they used to catch me staring, but 6 o'clock on a Sunday morning is truly the best time to be a live!" 

"and a sleep!" 

" no, see I can have the longest week at work but on a Friday night, Lottie will be waiting at the airfield she'll be in her pyjamas ready for bed, I often have to carry her upstairs I kiss her goodnight, knowing for the next two days no one exists but her and I, well unless Arthur wants to join us. And no matter what we do on the Saturday, swimming, theme park we've even been to Duxford, and no matter how late we've got back, between 6 and 6.30 on Sunday she'll tiptoe in to my room humming to herself, She'll sneak under the covers letting all the cold air under them, she'll touch my face and ask if I'm a sleep I mummer and keep my Eyes closed at which point she'll crawl up to my ear and scream Wake up Dadda !! Dadda Trap me! Dadda trap me! i have to grab her to keep her still, I tell her that daddy not as young as I used to be, I mean I wasn't exactly young when she was born, I like my sleep, she's quiet for a second she sucks her thumb and thinks then she starts wondering what a town where all the koalas and Umpalumpas live!" 

"Well she does know Arthur!" Martin giggled "koalas and Umpalumpas? Where's that"   
"Kuala Lumpur, apparently, she'll lay there talking I love hearing her voice, I couldn't get a word in edge ways even if I wanted too then she'll remember a dance routine her and Arthur have made up she jumps out of bed and shows me, so full of energy, so innocent, and i created her she totally on me, I'm totally responsible her, when I'm on a long stop over, when Herc's winding me up even when I'm angry at Lottie," 

"you think about 6 o clock in the morning," 

"yeah i do," Douglas smiled even think about it now pausing not knowing how Martin would t, react "you'd make a great dad," 

"ha, I think I've proved I can barely look after myself, anyway I've got Lottie! I swear she know, about us, I adore her though, i almost feel the same about her. Do you remember my leaving party She fell a sleep on me i couldn't bring myself to move off the sofa, i found away to get up she stirred but she was still a sleep on my shoulder i carried her about for like 2 hours!" 

"its the best feeling in the world martin" smiled as the feeling he'd felt carrying Lottie around replicated its self, a tingling feeling starting at his toes, turning his legs to jelly, warming his body before forcing its self crushing his chest this time caused by the tone Douglas said his name. It was only his name everyone called him it, but the tone only belonged here, between him and Douglas. It was like the little looks and secret operation matters they'd used in front of Knapp Shappey's before they were ready to tell them. No matter where they were, in front of customers, the ground crew, or Martin's new SA colleagues it always Bloody Hell I Love You!!!! It could be a grumpy "fuck off i'm bloody wrecked," or an excited "I won the bet" or simple pre flight briefing "I'll operate out, you operate back Douglas ," or a simple question "what do you want to drink martin ?" It always meant the same I Bloody love you more than the world. and the only feeling that compete with that feeling was what Douglas had just described, he's feelings for the little girl. 

"Douglas, you said earlier, what about the three Mrs Richardson's, all the hotties why am I the one that completes you" Douglas looked up making sure he's eyes met.   
"Because your you, Totally and utterly you, I've never known Anyone like you," Douglas sighed  
"You know when I said I couldn't explain how I felt about Lottie, I can't explain how I feel about you either, you mean so much to me it's hard to put in to words, but some people are meant to meet It all, two hearts one soul," Douglas went uncharacteristically silent.   
Martin kissed the top of his head "I nearly went home not here, the amount we've been arguing, I thought I was just another of the mighty sky gods conquests" 

"Oh Martin, never you" 

Douglas had to agree with Arthur, the most brilliant thing about being in Paris, was Martin was with them. And this was one of those movements like 6 am on a Sunday morning, that Douglas couldn't think of a better time to be a live, and now when Martin was back in Switzerland he'd only have to think of this moment. It was one of those moments and certainly one of those conversations.


End file.
